The present invention relates to a robotized, numerical control handling device, especially suitable for handling different-sized metal sheets for bending. In particular, the present invention relates to a handling device suitable for use as an integral part of an automated sheet metal bending press system, and to the bending system as a whole.
All known handling devices present a physical structure poorly suited to handling metal sheets varying considerably in size. The reason for this is that they usually comprise a single extendable rotary arm to which is fitted a frame having a number of pick-up devices, usually magnetic (magnets) or pneumatic (suckers). Handling devices of the aforementioned type present a number of drawbacks: performance is limited by the said frame; the device itself is highly cumbersome; and the pick-up member must be changed for handling different-sized sheets.